The Midnight Boys
by BurkelyDandBradKLOVER219
Summary: So this is a story when the boys have this big secret and finally tell the girls! It sounds better when U read the story! Couples are: Peddie, Fabina, Amfie, Jara, Moy. Just tell ing you most of the Pov's are Patricia's because it seems easier to write.
1. Finding out

**Okay so I came up with this one shot. With everybody from season 2 in it Both Eddie and Mick are there. In this story all the people came the same year 9th. All the couples are there. The band in this story is Based all on 1D. And if you think this is confusing just read the story.**

**I DON'T OWN 1D OR HOA!**

Patricia's Pov:

Okay so i was in the common room with the girls since it was a friday which met our girls night. We we're right now watching a performance of our favourite band The Midnight Boys they are the best boy band in the world on tv . And remember its hard to impress me but they are just so cute and great singers.

"Guys don't you wish we were at there concert" Amber said. We all nodded.

"Yeah just wondering who's your favourite? I love Burkely" I asked

"I like Brad" Nina says

"I Love Alex, He looks like my beau" amber squealed

"I Like Eugene and his hair" Mara explained

"I loveeeee bobby" Joy said.

"Well it looks like we dont have to fight for a guy" i said.

" Yeah that would of ended very badly" Amber said. We all nodded

"What do you think the guys are doing?"Nina asked. we all are they though.

Eddie's Pov:

So me and the guys were in Jerome and Alfie's room talking. About our next gig tomorrow. Well you see is that all of us are in a band called The Midnight Boys. The best boy band in the world.

" Guys I'm starting to feel a little guilty that we didn't tell the girls about us yet Its been like 2 Years." Fabian said

"I do to its just what happens if we tell them they may hate us" Mick I started to hear a familiar song coming from outside.

"Do you guys hear that?" I asked them. They nodded it was one of our songs. We started at each other for a minute and left the room quietly.

"Shh its coming from the common room" Jerome said

"Thats where the girls are" Alfie explained. I took a step closer to the door and opened it a slight bit. I saw all the girls watching our concert on tv while dancing and singing.

"Guys the girls know our band there singing and dancing to it while watching our concert" i stated to them. they were shocked.

"Really?"Alfie asked. I nodded and told them all to look. they did. they were in awe.

"Okay so now can we tell them"Alfie asked.

"We can but we have to tell them properly since they are our girlfriends. Lets give them a show" Fabian told. We all nodded and came up with a great idea.

(The next morning)

Nina's Pov:

I was heading down with the girls for breakfast then we got a text.

"Come to the lounge - Fabian"

"Did you get a text to go to the lounge" I asked They nodded so insted of heading to breakfast we went straight to school.

Eddies Pov:

So we were at the lounge getting ready taking of all our contacts and wigs. I'm acctualy a brunette. Then I heard someone coming in.

"You guys ready?" I asked getting up of my chair.

"Ready as I'll every be" Fabian said as he grabbed he is guitar. We just have to wait for our intro.

Patricias Pov:

So we were at the lounge and sat down on the couches. when someone came out.

"Are you girls ready for a show? Well here are the greatest boy band The midnight Boys" They girls and I shared a look. We were in shock and excitement i need to kiss eddie right now where is he. Then the curtains raised and And i saw the band my favourite band in the world i was about to screem but joy and amber beat me to it.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK"

You don't understand, you don't understand

What you do to me when you hold his hand.

We were meant to be but a twist of fate

Made it so we had to walk away.

'Cause we're on fire.

We are on fire.

We're on fire now.

Yeah, we're on fire.

We are on fire.

We're on fire now.

(One, two, three)

I don't care what people say when we're together.

You know I wanna be the one who hold you when you sleep.

I just want it to be you and I forever.

I know you wanna leave.

So come on baby be with me

So happily.

It's four A.M. and I know that you're with him.

I wonder if he knows that I've touched your skin.

And if he feels my traces in your hair

I'm sorry, love, but I don't really care.

'Cause we're on fire.

We are on fire.

We're on fire now.

Yeah, we're on fire.

We are on fire.

We're on fire now.

(One, two, three)

I don't care what people say when we're together.

You know I wanna be the one who hold you when you sleep.

I just want it to be you and I forever.

I know you wanna leave.

So come on baby be with me

So happily.

So happily.

(One, two, three, four!)

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

We're on fire now.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

We're on fire now (we're on fire)

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

We're on fire now.

I don't care what people say when we're together.

You know I wanna be the one who hold you when you sleep.

I just want it to be you and I forever.

I know you wanna leave.

So come on baby be with me

So happily.

I don't care what people say when we're together.

You know I wanna be the one who hold you when you sleep.

I just want it to be you and I forever.

I know you wanna leave.

So come on baby be with me

So happily.

Hey just finished singing this is the best day every. Then the band hopped of the stage. Burkely came up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Did you like it yacker?"I was shocked how did know eddies nickname.

"How do you know that nickname" he took a wig out and put it on. it was Eddie.

" Its me Yacker I'm burkley" I looked at him.

"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME" I said at the same time as the other girls. The boys looked at us and took each of us to a different room but eddie and I stayed here.

"How could you I thought you trusted me" I yelled at him.

"I didn't tell you because a I thought you hated boy bands and famous people I didn't want to lose you" He said

" Well Eddie or is that your real name or is it burkely" I said .

"Patricia I also didn't tell you that I was burkley because i thought you would only like me for my money and good looks not the real me" He said almost in tears. I looked at him I grabbed him by his neck and kissed him.

" Its ok I forgive you and now i just need some information"I said to him

"What would you like to know about Eddie Miller my real name"He said

"I just need to know how come you like me" I asked him.

"What do you mean" He asked.

"You've seen the hottest girls around the world as a famous rock star yet you stay with me a normal girl" i told him sitting down on one of the couches. he then he took me off the couch and lied down and put me right on top of him.

"Yacker you are not just a normal girl your the most beautiful, strongest, smartest girl I Know" He said. I just love him and gave him a kiss.

Nina's Pov:

"How come you didn't tell me?" I asked my boyfriend.

"I thought that you would not like me but only for the fact I was a rockstar" He pleaded. I looked at him. I couldn't stay mad at that. I just smiled.

"Its okay but the next time your a dead man." He nodded in fear. I kissed him on the cheek. I just love him.

**( A/N Okay i just really didnt want to do the other girls just these to sorry im just lazy)**

General Pov:

"Okay so now all of you need to explain why you guys are here in a boarding school and not a penthouse" Amber explained.

"Well you see after the who being discovered and being the greatest boy band in the world we wanted lives like normal people" Alfie told them.

"Yeah we just wanted to be in a place where we could be our selves without being known as a rockstar." Fabian continued.

"So I Came up with the Idea of coming here at my dads school for high school. i also came up with the secret identities mine being Burkely Duffield." Eddie said.

"Then we got settled in this house and met you girls we thought that we could actually met girls with our real personalities" Mick said.

"Okay so just wondering who had a crush first" Amber asked. All the guys looked at Eddie.

"What its not like its a bad thing" Eddie explained.

"What happened?"Mara asked.

"Well it all started...

_*FLASH BACK*_

_So the boys were just hanging out in Fabians and Eddie's room talking._

_"Okay guys what happened if I was going to tell that I like a girl" Eddie said slightly embarrassed._

_" Who is she?" Fabian asked._

_"Patricia" Eddie answered. We all stared t shock._

_"Dude you will not get this girl to like you she way to stubborn" Alfie said._

_"I Know but i have to try" Eddie said._

_"Fine since you are trying might as well add a bet to this if you can get Patricia as a girlfriend by the end of the year Ill give you 500Lbs deal." Jerome said._

_"Deal " I said._

_*END OF FLASH BACK*_

"Oaky so you're saying to me is that you Wanted to get Patricia at the same time win a bet." Joy asked. Eddie nodded.

"Wow who would of thought that the boy band we are in love with has been in our house the whole time and we have been dating them." Patricia said.

"I don't know but I have one last question" Mara said

"What" Jerome asked his girlfriend.

"Who's who We already know who Eddie is" she explained.

"Well Im eugene, Fabians brad, Alfie is Alex and Mick is bobby." Amber looked soo happy.

"Amber why are you soo happy?"Alfie asked her.

" Well yesterday we said who from the band we like the most and right know who we like from the band is our boyfriend 's" She explained.

"Wow I'm just going to say this. This the best day of my life" Patricia said. They all nodded in agreement.

**SOOOO how did you all like it? Pleaseeeeeeee review I would like to know what u think!**


	2. Talking

**Sooo i decided that my one shot could turn into this short story. soo i hop you like this!.**

Fabians Pov:

We are still in the lounge with the girls after telling them our secret.

"How did you guys keep this secret from us for that long?" Nina asked.

"Yea in the past 2 years you guys made 3 albums, went on tour twice, have 20 number one singles, and made a movie." Patricia said we all looked at her like she was crazy except the other girls.

"What" she said.

"How do you know all that stuff" I asked her.

"Cause I do we all do" She answered the girls nodded.

"I didn't even know half that stuff"Jerome stated.

"We all know that stuff" Mara said.

"Yup now answer the question how did you hide it from us?" Amber asked.

"Well it was actually easy most of the stuff we did were on holidays or on fridays and weekends." I said.

"And how come you guys kept it from us " Joy asked.

"We all thought you didn't know us or hated us thats why" Eddie said

"Really you guys never hear us humming to it , singing it, or blasting the music in the house." Amber said.

"No" they all replied. The girls shrugged.

"So how come you guys decied to tell us now" Patricia asked snuggling into Eddie.

"Well Yacker yesterday night I heard familiar music coming from the common room where you guys were having girls night and discovered that you guys really liked us. And since we had a conversation about telling you guys before that our plan came into action" Eddie answered.

"Okay just going to remind the guys sonething don't you guys have a gig tonight?" Joys said.

"Yeah how did you know" I asked.

"Cause I know"

"Okay then do you guys want to stay here or go to the house until our gig." I asked.

" Here" they all said.

"Guys i think we should go to the house so we can show the guys you know what" nina said.

"No " they yelled at her.

"why not its not like they are going to freak out"

" Fine"

" okay boys lets get you all back to normal and to the house we need to show you something" Patricia said.

So then we all got our wigs and stuff back on with the helpnof our girlfriends of course and headed for the house.

Eddie's Pov:

So we are at the house waiting infront of the atticc.

" Why are we in front of the attic?" Alfie asked.

"Well see for your self" Amber said and opened the door. i was amazed they had a room fill with us. From pictures ,albums, books, chairs, couches, pillows, bags everything even cut outs.

" Okay i have to admit this but this is amazing" jerome said.

"I agree how long did it take you guys to fill this whole place up? I asked.

"An hour" they answered. We were shocked

"How" alfie asked.

"Well since this is our room we each have a side that we had to fill woth each band member and we went shopping" Amber said.

"Wow this is wow" Mick said. The girls smiled and just sat down in the couches. Patricia tossed me a remote.

" Press play" So i did all of a sudden music was starting to play it was our songs wow!

" You guys know that we will invade your space since It is like the ultimate shrine of us right" I said. They nodded.

" Guys I have the perfect idea" amber said.

"What"

"We should do a little quiz on the boys and see how much they know us"

"How come we have to do the quiz and not you"

" do You see the room you are currently in it has every thing there has to do woth you guys except your personal lives which we basicly know since we are your girfriends" Nina said.

"Well then if you know every thing whens-

"Your birthday June 11th" They answered together.

"Okay they cannot do a quiz on us they probably know about us more than we do" I said. the guys nodded.

"okay lets start boys get in front of ur girlfriends lets start with patricia" amber ordered

"When and Where did we say our first I love yous and who said it first?" she asked

"You said ur first I love yous" Nina asked we nodded.

"Yeah we did Every one was out so i decided to take patricia to the clearing and sit on one of the big branches of the trees so we both got on. I was the first one to say it. we were dating for about 1 year and 3 months at that point" he said.

" Well he got it all right whose next?...

**Thank you guys for the reviews I love reading ! pleaseeeeeeeeee review**

**Happy New Years!**


	3. Sorry

**I'm sooo sorry but I have to put this on hiatus. Im soo sorry but I have to stop for a while cause I have to write My book! so until next time!**


End file.
